There are many types of child strollers. Prior devices have been disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,207 (T G Blake), U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,206 (T G Blake), U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,469 (R Cross et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,467 (D A Black), U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,363 (H Li), U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,027 (M L Gollub), U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,480 (H J Ordelman et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,578 (L E Neack), U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,585 (G G Haupman), U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,387 (F M Curty), U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,528 (C R Kutil), U.S. Pat. No. 1,954,179 (H F Krug), U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,627 (R J Rader), U.S. Pat. No. 1,506,565 (W E Clatworthy), U.S. Pat. No. D486425 (L Jackson), D405031 (H Li), U.S. Pat. No. D327240 (H Li). None, however, disclose the aspects of the current invention.